jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of cultural references in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
See also: JoJo Influence on Internet Culture; List of cultural influences of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Within JoJo's Bizarre Adventure there exists a great number of overt references to existing art and media, as well as echoes of Hirohiko Araki's artistic influences. This article represents a provisional list of these. Note: References listed on this page without citations have not have been confirmed. Part 1: Phantom Blood Music *Dio's name partially comes from the heavy metal singer Ronnie James Dio, founder of the band "Dio."JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood videogame - Interview with Hirohiko Araki 2006 *Erina Pendleton's name is possibly based on a mispronunciation of Eleanor Rigby *Robert E. O. Speedwagon's name comes from the the rock band REO Speedwagon.Joseph Joestar - Vol.1 "Shueisha Jump Remix Battle Tendency Edition" P44 The Secret of JOJO Characters *The Zeppeli surname is named for the English rock band Led Zeppelin.JoJonium 第２巻 (Volume 2), Pg. 323 *The name of the 8th chapter is a possible reference to the Queen song "Ogre Battle." *Tonpetty is named after American musician Tom Petty. *Dire and Straizo are named for the British Rock band Dire Straits. *Poco's name likely comes from the Californian Country Rock band Poco. *Wang Chan's name is inspired by the 80s Pop group Wang Chung. *Tarkus is named after the album Tarkus, by Emerson, Lake & Palmer. *Bruford is named after musician Bill Bruford, formerly the drummer of Yes. *Doobie's name is a reference to the Doobie Brothers. *Page, Jones, Plant and Bornnam are named after Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones, Robert Plant, and Jon Bonham, the four members of Led Zeppelin. *The song used for the first ending of the anime is "Roundabout" by British progressive rock band Yes. *The farmer testifying about the presence of Jonathan and party (though he does not know their name) is named Jeff Beck, after the guitarist of the same name. * Father Styx is named after the American rock band Styx. * Father Styx sailing away for a Mission may be a reference to the Styx song "Come Sail Away". People *Dio's surname is possibly named for the actor Marlon Brando. *William Anthonio Zeppeli's first name is possibly a reference to the English novelist William Makepeace Thackeray, who was quoted upon Zeppeli's death.Chapter 35: Tomorrow's Courage, The Successor (3) * The university where Jonathan and Dio study is named Hugh Hudson Academy. This is likely named after Hugh Hudson, a British film director, known by the masterpiece movie Chariots of Fire. * The concept designs of Jonathan and Dio came from Sylvester Stallone and Arnold Schwarzenegger, whose films were popular at the time. Manga/Anime * Jonathan is vaguely influenced by Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. Literature * The interactions between George Joestar I and Dario Brando parallel that of various interactions in Victor Hugo's novel Les Miserables. George mistakes Dario, who was trying to loot him, as his savior, just as Marius' father mistakes Thenadiers as his savior. George also claims that he gave Dario the ring that Dario himself stole, similar to how the bishop Myriel claims that he had given Jean Valjean the silverware. *The premise of Part I parallels Bram Stoker's novel Dracula, in that both take place in the closing years of the 19th Century and involve a young adult protagonist named Jonathan interacting with and defeating a charismatic vampire. Other *The name Jonathan came from a local restaurant called Jonathan's that Araki used to frequent. Part 2: Battle Tendency Music * Lisa Lisa is named after Lisa Lisa from the band Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam. * Loggins and Messina are named for musicians Kenny Loggins and Jim Messina. * Suzi Q is named for musician Suzi Quatro. May also come from the song "Susie Q" by Dale Hawkins (and famously covered by Creedence Clearwater Revival). * The symbol on Von Stroheim's collar identically resembles the "ss" in KISS's logo * Wired Beck is inspired by musician Jeff Beck and his album Wired. * The four Pillar Men are named after the bands Santana, AC/DC, The Cars and Wham!. * Smokey Brown is named after musicians Smokey Robinson and James Brown. * Donovan is named after the musician of the same name. * The Red Stone of Aja is named after the song by the group Steely Dan. * Air Supplena Island is a reference to the band Air Supply. * In the final chapter, Joseph listens to a cassette tape by on his walkman. People * Caesar Zeppeli is named for the Roman emperor Julius Caesar. * Rudol von Stroheim is possibly named after Austrian-born actor Erich von Stroheim. * There is a possible reference to Smokey Brown playing the role of Rubin Carter in the 10th episode, where he is almost sentenced to 20 years in jail by two racist police officers. Film * The cave in which Santana is discovered resembles the interior of the derelict spacecraft on LV-426 from the movie Aliens. * Joseph is shown reading a Superman comic when he and Speedwagon are attacked by a group of hijackers. Manga/Anime * In the anime version of the hijacking scene, Joseph is reading a Baoh: The Visitor manga instead of a Superman comic, presumably to avoid legal issues with DC Comics. However, the scene still references Superman in a more subtle way, as the Baoh comic's cover is based on that of Superman #1. Western Animation *The minor character Bruto appears to be a direct expy of the character Bluto from the series Popeye. Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Music * Muhammad Avdol is named for American singer Paula AbdulStar Platinum - Vol.1 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P152 The Secret of JOJO Characters . * Jean Pierre Polnareff is named for French musician Michel Polnareff.Silver Chariot - Vol.2 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P66 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Iggy is named after Iggy Pop.N'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Captain Tennille is named after the 1970 musical duo Captain Tennille.Justice - Vol.3 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P70 · 71 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Gray Fly is named after musician Glenn Frey. * Devo the Cursed is named for the American band Devo. * Rubber Soul is named after the Beatles album Rubber Soul. * Hol Horse is named after the American music duo Hall and Oates. * J. Geil is named after The J. Geils Band. * Nena is named for the New Wave German singer Nena.Lovers - Vol.4 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P124 The Secret of JOJO Characters * ZZ is named for the American Rock band ZZ Top. * Enya the Hag is named for the Irish singer Enya. * Forever is named after the album , by the . * Steely Dan is named after American Rock band Steely Dan. * Mannish Boy is named after Muddy Waters' song Mannish Boy. * Cameo is named after the 70s funk and R&B group Cameo.Death 13 - Vol.5 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P152 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Arabia Fats is named for musician Fats Domino. * N'Doul is named after Senegalese musician Youssou N'Dour. * Oingo and Boingo are named after the band Oingo Boingo. * Anubis' first user, Caravan Serai, is named after the Santana album Caravanserai. * Anubis' other users, Chaka and Khan, are named after British-American singer Chaka Khan. * Mariah is named after US singer Mariah Carey. * Alessi is named after the American duo Alessi Brothers. * D'Arby and his brother are a reference to American singer Terence Trent D'Arby.Pet Shop's Horus - Vol.8 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P84 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Pet Shop is named after the Pet Shop Boys. * Kenny G. is named after Jazz artist Kenny G. * Vanilla Ice is named for the rapper of the same name.The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice - Vol.9 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P170 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Cream is a reference to Ginger Baker's blues band Cream. * Midler is named after singer/actress Bette Midler. * Daniel J. D'Arby's victims Garie Moor and Christian Vander are named for Irish singer Gary Moore and French musician Christian Vander, respectively. * Senator Wilson Phillips (the man who is forced to drive for DIO) is named after the vocal group of the same name. * The chickens Avdol cares for on the secluded island (Prince, Michael and Lionel) are likely named after the musicians Prince, Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie. * When Joseph tries to use Hermit Purple on a television in order to detect DIO from Singapore, his Stand shows him random TV programs. One of these shows the cover of Tom Petty's debut solo album, Full Moon Fever, and another shows an advert from MTV's prime in the 1980s. * The song used for the first ending of the anime's second season is "Walk Like An Egyptian" sung by the US Pop group The Bangles. * The ending for the second season of Stardust Crusaders is "Last Train Home", sung by the Pat Metheny Group. * In the last chapter Joseph listens to "Get Back" from The Beatles on his walkman again; mirroring the first reference. * In the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Capcom fighting game, Kakyoin's ending theme uses a score similar to the opening chords of Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven." People *Araki mentions that some of the inspiration for Jotaro's character comes from hollywood actor, .Hirohiko Araki Tokai Lecture *At some point in the High Priestess (story arc), the crew attempts to take advantage of Midler's infatuation with Jotaro by complimenting her. Kakyoin suggests that she sounds like film icon, . Film * During Joseph's usage of Hermit Purple on the TV, one of the random programs shows Marlon Brando in his famous film The Godfather, where he played Don Vito Corleone. * When Polnareff hits Devo in his hotel room, Devo falls off the balcony; he is nowhere to be found when Polnareff checks for his body. This is a possible shout-out to the ending of John Carpenter's Halloween. * Yellow Temperance is likely a reference to The Blob . *Strength was possibly inspired by the tale of , while its user was modeled after , a character from a 1986 movie of the same name. * When Polnareff is turned into a kid by Alessi's Stand and locks himself behind a wooden door, Alessi tears this door down by using his axe. He then puts his head into the now broken door, saying "Polnareff, I'm here." The scene closely resembles the famous setting of Stanley Kubrik's The Shining. * The first half of the Wheel of Fortune part is possibly a reference to Steven Spielberg's first movie, Duel. *Lovers' appearance is that of the robot from , crossed with a tick or a fly. *N'Doul is based off Kan Shimozawa's , a long running Japanese film series centered around a blind blademaster of the same name. Manga/Anime * When Joseph tries to use Hermit Purple on a television in order to detect DIO from Singapore, his Stand shows him random TV programs. One of the shows that appears is Doraemon. * Dio's Road Roller move was inspired an identical move used by Kinnikuman in the first episode of the Kinnikuman anime. Other *Judgement's design was influenced by 's and Kikaider. It's ability is based off the story of . * When DIO forces Senator Wilson Phillips to drive through the crowd, Waldo from the Where's Waldo? children's book series can be seen flying through the air. Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable Music * Josuke's Stand Crazy Diamond named after the Pink Floyd song Shine on You Crazy Diamond.Love Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P86 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 * Similarly, Koichi's Stand Echoes is named after Pink Floyd's song Echoes. * Okuyasu's Stand The Hand is a reference to Canadian Rock band the Band. * Rohan's Heaven's Door is named after Bob Dylan's song Knockin' on Heaven's Door. * Tamami Kobayashi's The Lock is likely a reference to the The Rock, a song by The Who. * Toshikazu Hazamada's Surface is a reference to R&B trio Surface. * Yukako Yamagishi's Stand Love Deluxe is named after the album of the same name by the British R&B group Sade. * Trussardi's Stand is named after Grunge band Pearl Jam.Heaven's Door - Vol.16 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P90 The origin of STANDS! Part 3 * Shizuka Joestar's Stand Achtung Baby is a reference to the album of the same name by Irish band U2. * Shigekiyo's last name is based off the last name of musician, . * Shigekiyo's Harvest is named after Neil Young's song and album Harvest. * Aya Tsuji's Cinderella is named after Heavy Metal band Cinderella. * Mikitaka's Stand is a reference to the R&B group Earth, Wind & Fire.Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 * Yuya Fungami's Highway Star is a reference to the Deep Purple song of the same name. * Anjuro Katagiri's nickname "Angelo" is the namesake to the American composer Angelo Badalamenti. * His Stand, Aqua Necklace, might be a reference to Progressive Rock band Asia's album, "Aqua." * Keicho's Bad Company is named after Rock supergroup Bad Company. * Akira Otoishi's Stand is named after American Rock band Red Hot Chili Peppers. * The Stand Ratt is named after Heavy Metal band Ratt. * Ken Ooyanagi's Stand is a reference of the Hip-Hop group Boyz II Men. * Tama's Stand is named after Rockabilly band "Stray Cats." * Toyohiro Kanedaichi's Super Fly is a reference to Curtis Mayfield's song "Superfly." * Teronosuke Miyamoto's Enigma is named after New Age band "Enigma." * Mazaso Kinoto's Cheap Trick is a reference to American Rock band "Cheap Trick." * Yoshihiro Kira's Stand Atom Heart Father is named after the Pink Floyd song and album Atom Heart Mother. * Yoshikage Kira's Stand Killer Queen and his evolution powers (Sheer Heart Attack and Another One Bites the Dust) are named for songs of British rock band Queen. * The boat Joseph came to Morioh on is possibly named after the band Traffic. * Koichi owns a dog named Police, a reference to the band of the same name. *During the Let's Go Out for Italian arc, Okuyasu compares the harmony between mozzarella and tomato to a duet. People *Tonio Trussardi is named after Italian fashion designer Nicola Trussardi. *Rohan Kishibe may be named after https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rohan_Marley Film *In the Italian food arc, Okuyasu drinks some water that heals his tiredness by releasing large amounts of tears from his eyes. He underplays this by claiming that he had presumably cried a lot more when watching the 1979 film, . *In Episode 24 of the TV Anime, in the final shot where Kira escapes, an advertisement for Austin Powers 2 can be seen on the cinema marquee. Manga/Anime *Josuke is initially introduced being bullied by some upperclassmen. One of the bullies insults his hair by claiming it looks like Astro Boy's. In his rage, Josuke mishears it as . *After turning into Josuke, Surface asks him if he was familiar with the copy robot from Perman, a parody series by Doraemon author, Fujiko Fujio. *In the Italian food arc, Okuyasu compares the harmony between mozzarella and tomato to and 's work on . *When asking Okuyasu his name during the Red Hot Chili Pepper arc, Joseph mishears it as Osomatsu. Literature * The whole story for Tama/Stray Cat is an homage to the popular 1983 horror novel by . Other * Reimi Sugimoto and her dog's murder is actually based on a , known all over the world. It's interesting to note that this story was recently turned into an internet creepypasta, but it was featured in a 90s manga. Part 5: Vento Aureo Music * Giorno's Gold Experience is named after Prince's album "The Gold Experience". ** Giorno's favorite musician is Jeff Beck.Chapter 593: Sleeping Slaves (4) * Luca's name is possibly a reference to the song sung by Suzanne Vega. * Sticky Fingers is named after The Rolling Stones' album of the same name.『Comnavi』Vol.3「Interview&Graph」 ** The album "Sticky Fingers" was particularly known for having a functional zipper in the sleeve for its vinyl release. Sticky Fingers the Stand creating zippers is a reference to this. ** Bucciarati's favorite music is Agharta and Bitches Brew by Miles Davis. * Mista's Stand is a reference to the British punk band "Sex Pistols". * Narancia Ghirga's Stand is named after the legendary group Aerosmith. * Abbacchio's Stand name is a direct reference to the British rock band The Moody Blues. * Fugo's Stand name is a reference to the same name song, performed by Jimi Hendrix. * Trish's Stand Spice Girl is named after the British pop group Spice Girls, as well her battlecry is a reference to the song "Wannabe" performed by the same group. * Zucchero's Stand is named after British rock band "Soft Machine." * Polpo's Stand Black Sabbath is named after the English heavy metal band, Black Sabbath. * Sale's Kraft Work is named after the German electronic band, Kraftwerk. * The name Pericolo refers to Il Pericolo Numero Uno by Renato Carosone. * Formaggio's Little Feet is a reference to the American rock band "Little Feat." * Illuso's Man in the Mirror is a homage to the Michael Jackson's song of the same name. * Coco Jumbo and its Stand's name are references to eurodance group Mr. President, since Coco Jamboo is one of their songs. * Pesci's Stand is named after American Rock band "The Beach Boys". * Prosciutto's Stand is a reference to Jam band "Grateful Dead". * Melone's Baby Face is named after R&B artist Kenneth B. Edmonds' nickname. * Ghiaccio's White Album is named after the Beatles' album "The Beatles", nicknamed "White Album" by the fans. * White Album's special skill is named after the Beatles song "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". * Squalo's Stand is named after British punk group "The Clash". * Tiziano's Talking Head is a reference to the "Talking Heads", a new wave American group. * Carne's Stand is a reference to American Rapper Notorious B.I.G. * Risotto's Metallica is a homage to the heavy Metal band of the same name. * Cioccolata's Green Day shares its name with the American Punk group "Green Day." * Secco's Stand Oasis is named after alternative British Rock band "Oasis." * Scolippi's Stand is named after the British Rock band "The Rolling Stones". * Diavolo/Doppio's Stand King Crimson is named after the rock band King Crimson; whilst the ability Epitaph is named after their song Epitaph. * Some music references can be found in Part 5 novel. The Stands of Coniglio, Sogliola Lopez and Rigatoni are named after three Post-Punk/New Wave bands: The Cure, Joy Division and Public Image Ltd. * In the novel Purple Haze Feedback, Sheila E is named after the American singer of the same name. * In Purple Haze Feedback, the stands of Sheila E, Cannolo Murolo, Vittorio Cataldi, Angelica Attanasio, Vladimir Kocaqi, and Massimo Volpe are named after six Jimi Hendrix songs: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voodoo_Child_(Slight_Return) Voodoo Child], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Along_the_Watchtower All Along The Watchtower], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dolly_Dagger Dolly Dagger], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_Bird_Flying Night Bird Flying], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electric_Ladyland Rainy Day Dream Away], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manic_Depression_(song) Manic Depression]. Manga/Anime * When Bucciarati's gang enter Coco Jumbo, they turn the T.V. on and there is a football soccer game on the screen wich shows Tsubasa Ozora from Captain Tsubasa. Film * Luca is also a fictional character in Mario Puzo's novel The Godfather, as well as its 1972 film adaptation. Other *When Chariot Requiem has the arrow, Polnareff describes how Diavolo has a split personality. He mentions Billy Milligan as an example of someone who had ten different personalities.Chapter 577: The Requiem Plays Quietly (6) Part 6: Stone Ocean Music * Jolyne Cujoh's name is likely a reference to the American country song Jolene by Dolly Parton. Notably, during her fight with Gwess, Jolyne's name is repeated several times in a fashion similar to the song. * Stone Free, Jolyne's Stand is possibly named after the song composed and performed by Jimi Hendrix. * Ermes Costello's name is a reference to the British musician Elvis Costello. * Ermes Costello's Kiss is named after American Hard Rock band KISS. * Emporio's Stand is a reference to the Talking Heads' song "Burning Down the House." * F.F. and her Stand's names are based on American alternative Rock band "Foo Fighters." * Weather Report and his Stand's names are based on Jazz band "Weather Report." * Similarly, Heavy Weather shares its name with one album by the same band. * Diver Down, Anasui's Stand, is named after the same name album by Van Halen. * Gwess' Goo Goo Dolls is a reference to the American Alternative Rock band of the same name. * Johngalli A's Stand is named after contemporary Jazz Fusion band "Manhattan Transfer." * McQueen's Stand is a reference to "Highway to Hell", a song and album by Australian band ACDC. * Marilyn Manson shares its name with the American Rock band Marilyn Manson and its lead singer. * Jumpin' Jack Flash is a reference to the Rolling Stones' song of the same name. * Limp Bizkit is a reference to American Rock band Limp Bizkit. * The name of Guccio's Survivor is based on American 80s Hard Rock band Survivor." * Pucci forces Guccio to sing Handel’s Messiah, conducted by Gardiner in 1982. * Planet Waves is named after an album of the same name by Bob Dylan feat. The Band. * Dragon's Dream is named after the song and album of the same name by Thom Brennan. * Yo-Yo Ma is named after French-born American cellist Yo-Yo Ma. * Jail House Lock is a reference to the song "Jail House Rock" by Elvis Presley. * The name of Ungalo's Bohemian Rhapsody is based on the 1975 Queen song of the same name. ** The nature of Bohemian Rhapsody as a Stand is most likely a reference to the opening lyrics of the song it shares it's name with, "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide,/No escape from reality." Due to Bohemian Rhapsody's ability to bend "fantasy" into "reality", much to the confusion of Anasui and Weather Report, it appears as a direct reference to the lyrics. * Rikiel's Sky High is named after Jigsaw's song "Sky High." * Versus' Underworld shares its name with British Electronic band "Underworld." * Pucci's Whitesnake is named after the Metal band of the same name. * C-Moon's name is based on a song by Paul McCartney called "C-Moon". * Made in Heaven and its original name Stairway to Heaven are respectively references to the songs "Made in Heaven" (also an album of them) by Queen and "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin. * The Green Dolphin Street Prison is named after the song On Green Dolphin Street. * Savage Garden's name is based on a Australian pop rock duo of the same name. * The location of Stone Ocean's setting is set in St. Port Lucie, Florida, where interestingly, real life former rapper Vanilla Ice currently makes his residence; considering the chapter's focus on villains who are still devoted to DIO, this appears to not be just coincidence. * The title of the chapter Prisoner of Love as well as the volume title might be a reference to the song Prisoner of Love, sung by Columbo, The Ink Spots and Perry Como among others. * The title of SO Chapter 158, What a Wonderful World, is likely based on the song of the same name by Louis Armstrong. People *Ermes Costello's first name is based on French high fashion house "Hermès." *Emporio Alniño is named after Italian fashion brand "Emporio Armani." *Narciso Anasui is a reference to American fashion designers "Narciso Rodriguez" and "Anna Sui." *Gwess shares her name with the American fashion brand "Guess." *Rocco Barocco is a reference to the Italian Fashion designer of the same name. *Johngalli A has his name based on Spanish-British fashion designer "John Galliano." *Thunder McQueen is named after British fashion designer and brand "Alexander McQueen." *Miraschon's name is based on Italian fashion designer "Mila Schön." *Lang Rangler might be a reference to both Austrian fashion designer "Helmut Lang" and Jeans manufacturer brand "Wrangler." *Sports Maxx is named after Italian fashion brand "Sportmax." *Guccio's name is based on Italian fashion designer "Guccio Gucci." *Viviano Westwood's name is based on British fashion designer "Vivienne Westwood." *Kenzou is named after Japanese stylist "Kenzou Takada." *D an G is a reference to Italian fashion house "D&G", founded by "Domenico D'olce" and "Stefano '''G'abbana." *Miuccia Miuller is a reference to both Italian stylist "Miuccia Prada" and her fashion house "Miu Miu." *Ungalo is named after French stylist "Emanuel Ungaro." *Rikiel shares his name with French fashion designer "Sonia Rykiel." *Donatello Versus is named after the Italian fashion designer "Donatella Versace's" brand, Versus. *Enrico Pucci's name is based on Italian fashion designers "Enrico Coveri" and "Emilio Pucci." * The prisoner whose body F.F. takes over is named for the fashion brand Etro. Film *Affected by Jail House Lock, Jolyne began to see movies suffering from amnesia. At first she question a Johnny Depp and later she spoiled the ending of Sixth Sense. The notes she makes for herself are a reference to the movie Memento (2000). Manga/Anime *Bohemian Rhapsody is a Stand able to bring fictional characters into reality. Some characters from Manga and Comic were summoned. Among them: Spiderman, Kenshiro, Raoh, Mazinger Z, Tetsuwan Atom (Astro Boy), Tetsujin 28 (Gigantor) and Giant Robo. *The arc There's Six of Them! bears a strong resemblance in name and initial plot to the short shojo manga and anime film They Were Eleven. Other *Bohemian Rhapsody is a Stand able to bring fictional characters into reality. Some characters from Popular Tales were summoned. Among them: Pinocchio, Mickey Mouse, E.T., Mother Goat, Snow White and the 7 dwarves, Peter Pan, Little Red Ridding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf. *Bohemian Rhapsody also summoned some art pieces: Vincent van Gogh's portraits and Venus by Botticelli. *When the 7 dwarves are summoned they mentioned Terminator's T-2000 and Star Wars's Chewbacca. *In popular culture, The Mayan Prophecy of 2012, announced the end of the world at December of that same year. In the manga Pucci succeded in ending the actual world to create a new one. *In a Florida tourist guide book read by Anasui, the city of Orlando's Disney's Magic Kingdom and MGM, Universal Studios and Sea World Theme Park are referenced. *Donatello Versus' back story is a reference of the book Holes. Part 7: Steel Ball Run Music *Johnny Joestar's horse is named after the song and album Slow Dancer by Boz Scaggs. His Stand is a reference to Fleetwood Mac's song and album Tusk. *Gyro Zeppeli's Stand is named after the AC/DC Album and song Ballbreaker. *Diego's horse is named after the Silver Bullet Band. *Hot Pants is based on the song of the same name performed by James Brown. *Hot Pants' Stand, Cream Starter, is named after Firestarter, a song by the English band "the Prodigy." *Steven Steel is named after musician Stephen Stills. *Mountain Tim's horse references Stan Jones' song (Ghost) Riders in the Sky: A Cowboy Legend. *Mountain Tim's Stand is named after the Don Gibson song '''Oh Lonesome Me. *Pocoloco is named after "Un Poco Loco", a composition by Bud Powell. *Pocoloco's horse Hey Ya! is named after the song Hey Ya!" by US hip hop band Outkast. *Sandman's given name is 'Sandman', a reference to the Metallica song "Enter Sandman." *Sandman's Stand is a reference to Miles Davis's album "In a Silent Way." *Mrs. Robinson is named after the song of the same name, by Simon & Garfunkel. *All three members of the Boom Boom Family are named from different parts of André Lauren Benjamin's name. *The Boom Boom Family's horses are named for the Jimi Hendrix songs Crosstown Traffic, Foxy Lady and Little Wing. *The three racers killed by the Boom Boom family are named for musicians Donald Jay Fagen, Walter Carl Becker (both from Steely Dan) and Steve Lukather (from Toto). *Oyecomova is named after the song Oye Como Va from the Latin jazz and mambo musician Tito Puente. *Dr. Ferdinand is named after the band, Franz Ferdinand. His Stand is named after the David Bowie album and song Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps). *Both Gaucho and his horse are named after Steely Dan songs of the same name. *Ringo Roadagain is named after musician Ringo Starr and the Bob Dylan song "On the Road Again", despite assumption that the name comes from Willie Nelson's eponymous song. His Stand is named after the Jerry Wallace single "Mandom: The Lovers of the World", which was only released in Japan. *Blackmore is named for Deep Purple guitarist Ritchie Blackmore. His Stand is named after the song "Catch the Rainbow" by Richie Blackmore and Ronnie James Dio's band "Rainbow." *Sugar Mountain is named for the song by Neil Young. *Tatoo You! references the album of the same name by The Rolling Stones. *Mike O. is named after progressive Rock musician Mike Oldfield. Similarly, his Stand is named after his debut song and album, Tubular Bells. *Wekapipo's name is based on the single "Wake Up People" by SOUL'd OUT. *Similarly, his Wrecking Balls appear to be named after Neil Young's song "Wrecking Ball." *Magent Magent is also named in a single of SOUL'd OUT, "Magenta Magenta." *20th Century Boy is named after T-Rex's song of the same name. *Axl RO is named after Guns N' Roses' frontman "Axl Rose." Similarly, his Stand is named after Guns N' Roses' song "Civil War." *D-I-S-C-O and his Stand are a reference to J-Pop song "Chocolate Disco" by Perfume. *Funny Valentine is a reference to famous Jazz slow tune "My Funny Valentine." *Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap is named after the AC/DC's Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap|album and song of the same name. *Lucy Steel's Stand is named after the song of the same name by The Beatles. *The High Voltage Arc is a reference to the AC/DC song of the same name. *The artwork Araki drew for the cover of the Ultra Jump May 2011 Issue is a reference to the album art of Progressive Rock Band Yes' album, Fragile. This album contains the song, "Roundabout", which happens to be the first ending of the anime. *The arc Both Sides Now is named after the Joni Michelle song "Both Sides Now." Film *Steel Ball Run (race) is based on the race movie Cannonball Run. * The scene in which Funny Valentine receives his father's handkerchief is very similar to the famous "Gold Watch" scene from Pulp Fiction. Part 8: JoJolion Music *The protagonist's Stand is named after Prince's first single, Soft & Wet. *Ojiro Sasame's Stand's name is based off the hit single, Fun, Fun, Fun by The Beach Boys. *California King Bed, Daiya Higashikata's Stand, is named after a Rihanna song of the same name. *Daiya is also a fan of the band Yes. *Jobin's name is a reference to brazillian singer and songwriter Tom Jobim *Yasuho's Stand is named after Prince's Paisley Park. *Kyo Nijimura's Stand is named after Lady Gaga's song and album "Born This Way", though was originally named after The Jam's hit single Going Underground. *Shakedown Road (alternatively known as "Shakedown Street", possible reference to the Grateful Dead) is also known as Dead Man's Curve. * The Stand Les Feuilles is very unlikely named after the song "Autumn Leaves" but is more probably a reference to "Les Feuilles Mortes", a poem by Jacques Prévert the poem was reused in a song by Charles Aznavour. * Joshu Higashikata's Stand Nut King Call is named after jazz artist Nat King Cole. * Tsurugi's Stand Paper Moon King is named after the song "It's Only a Paper Moon" by Nat King Cole. * Norisuke's Stand King Nothing is named after the Metallica song of the same name. * Yotsuyu's Stand I Am a Rock is named after the Simon & Garfunkel song of the same name. * Jobin's Stand Speed King is named after the Deep Purple song of the same name * Karera's Stand name is a combination of Part 4's Yukako Yamagishi's Stand, who's name is based off an album by the British R&B group Sade, and the Japanese phrase, "Love-Love." *The A. Phex Brothers' moniker is a reference to electronic musician Aphex Twin, while their Stands' names' likely reference one of the artist's songs, Schottkey 7th Path. *Dolomite's Stand Blue Hawaii is named after the Elvis Presley album of the same name. *Rai's Stand, Doggy Style, is likely named after the album, . Film *When Yasuho and the protagonist come to Yoshikage Kira's home, they see a naked woman bathing in a way similar to the room 237 scene of Stanley Kubrick's The Shining. *When Yasuho is in the basement of the Higashikata residence with Tsurugi, there is a poster on the back wall of the film, Enter the Dragon, starring Bruce Lee. *The Trouble with the curve story arc is a reference to the movie, Trouble with the Curve. The movie stars Clint Eastwood, one of Araki's favorite actors. *When the protagonist drags Yasuho into the Higashikata's family photo, it resembled the family photo scene in The Godfather where Michael Corleone drags Kay into the photo. Also, when Higashikata realizes one of his sons is missing, he decides to not take the picture like the way Vito Corleone acted when he noticed Michael was missing. Manga/Anime *Part 8 includes both a Josuke Higashikata and a Yoshikage Kira, and there has also been a George Joestar II, a Lisa Lisa, a Joseph Joestar, a Suzi Q, and a Holy. *Rina is named after Erina. *Araki made another self-reference to Steel Ball Run (SBR) as a hat brand. *In chapter 25, Yasuho goes in a car that has Monkey D. Luffy plush-doll and doll head wearing hat with antlers, similar to Tony Tony Chopper. *The famous mangaka Shotaro Ishinomori is mentioned to have mediated under pine tree in Morioh, now on the Wall Eyes opposite the land that belongs to the Higashikatas. * When Josuke uses his bubbles to shave, there are some references to Kinnikuman. Others *The natural disaster that hit Morioh in the manga is the same event that actually took place in Japan on March 11, 2011, the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. Gallery Don Vito Corleone said.png|Marlon Brando as The Godfather, as he appears in Stardust Crusaders The cat like Doraemon.png|Doraemon homage as "Neko Dora" in Stardust Crusaders Alessi4.png|Shining Alessi CarCrash.png|The car crash scene in Chapter 251. Waldo can be seen among the people flying in the air. Chapter 703.jpg|Characters Summoned by Bohemian Rhapsody Sixth sense.png|Jolyne spoiling the ending of Sixth Sense Johnny depp.png|Johnny Depp Magic Kingdom.png Annasui guide book.png 3c5ca9a543d74fad62dd79da80795adc.jpg|Tsubasa Ozora in a Soccer game inside Coco Jumbo Jjl_reference.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy plush-doll and Tony Tony Chopper. ﻿ References }} Category:Lists